


Calm

by ACFan120



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Maids RPG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACFan120/pseuds/ACFan120
Summary: Months after the end of Sariel's journey, nightmares still plague the Angel.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Calm

“I’ll always hate you for what you’ve done!”

“You think you could stop me? There’s  _ no one _ who can stop what’s begun.”

“Mom, I…. I know what I have to do.”

Voices ring out from that day. Screams of pure rage from a fallen angel, the piercing words of a mad king, and the cries of anguish from her daughter sacrificing herself all ring out in her head. Visions of the great titans fighting it out surround, as she’s cornered by the Demon Angel. Her leg is gone, cuts and slashes cover her whole body, and her vision begins to fade. The heat feels so intense as Uriel approaches closer. The Demon raises her clawed hand high into the air, and as she begins to strike down, piercing down into the Angel’s chest---

Sariel awakens, panting heavily in a cold sweat. She grips her chest where she was stabbed, and feels nothing but an old shirt. Taking a moment to calm herself, she lays her head back on the pillow. The light through the window said it was about mid-morning just now. The clouds drifted through the sky, and a light breeze fell through the slightly-opened window. Sariel could hear laughter coming from Vince just outside, and the rustles and noises of her children playing. Still, despite hearing something that should bring her comfort, tenseness still sat on her shoulders.

“Are you… feeling okay?” Sariel sat up to look, seeing Falala floating in their doorway. Her pink ears drooped in concern, as she looked at Sariel.

“I’m, uh… Well, I’m…”

Falala floats over to Sariel’s side, taking her hand. She gives her a small smile, which warms Sariel’s heart a little.

“I… know it’s been months since we stopped them. I know everyone is safe, but I--”

“It still haunts you, doesn’t it?” Falala asked. Sariel nods, and curls herself up. A lingering quiet looms in the room, as the two sit together.

“I just… I get so worried that it’s not over yet. That… I’ll wake up and it’s that very day again. With everyone fighting for their lives to protect this world, but I’m not strong enough this time.”

“Sariel…”

“I worry that I won’t be able to stop them. That they’ll win and everything will be gone. That I’ll be so weak and helpless, that I’ll have failed this world. That everything we’ve done was for naught, that they’ll kill Lalafa and you and--!”

“Sariel!” Falala said aloud, holding the Angel’s face. The moment her small Qi hands touched her cheeks, Sariel realized she was crying again. She stopped, and looked into Falala’s eyes. She tries to apologize, but her tears make her choke on the words. Falala gives a small kiss to Sariel, and hugs her.

“I’m just… I’m so scared of losing you. Of losing everyone. I’m scared that… whenever the next world-ending event happens, I won’t be strong enough to stop it,” Sariel chokes out the words, between the sniffles and tears. Falala pulls away to look at Sariel. She remembers those first days in the manor, when the angel had first arrived. She was already battered and bruised from a tremendous fight. And from that day, things never quite slowed down.

“You’re not used to calm, are you Sariel?” Falala asked. The Angel looked puzzled at this question. “From what I can remember, when you were reborn, you had to fight the strongest mage in existence, just by yourself. And when you awoke, you fought and protected the manor that very same day. Every day you had fought so hard to protect PJ, and eventually the world.” Sariel nodded, slowly realizing Falala’s point. “And, from what I’ve been told, when you went on your journey to save me, you fought and protected everyone every day till the very end, only having a few months of respite between your two adventures.”

“And even then, I wasn’t a whole person then,” Sariel continued. “I was just… so lost without you or Jonathan there, so empty inside, so… hopeless.”

Falala takes Sariel’s hands into hers. “Well I’m here now, love. And I’ll always be with you. Nothing will ever change that now,” Falala says. The two share a long, needed kiss, and embrace.

“If you aren’t busy today,” Sariel asks after breaking away, “Could you… stay here with me? Just enjoy the quiet together?”

“Of course, love.”

Falala lays beside Sariel, and the two bask in the calm, quiet of the room. The breezes from outside grace the two softly, as the clouds overhead drift on by. Sariel’s shoulders untense, as Falala lays her head against her own. Slowly, Sariel’s eyes begin to close, and she drifts off to sleep again.

In her dream, she’s atop a hill. Flowers of all kind surround her, as a great breeze flows through them, like waves in the ocean. The sun shines brightly overhead, and she can feel the warmth of it all over her. For miles, there’s nothing but rolling hills and flowers. But, as Sariel looks around, she faintly hears the sound of church bells. Looking behind her, she sees one such building that wasn’t quite there before. Being careful as to not disturb the flowers, the angel glides over to the church doors. The moment she opens the doors, Sariel is back in her home. In the kitchen, Falala is just setting down a cake, as their children look in awe at it. She notices Sariel, and happily floats up to her. Vince and Jennifer as well run up to Sariel to hug her, while Mire pulls Lalafa away from trying to go face first into the cake. Sariel laughs at this, and hugs her family.

Her eyes slowly open. The afternoon sun glints off the window, as the clouds have long gone. The air is still, and only the soft hum of distance appliances lingers. Sariel looks to her still-sleeping Falala, lying so close to her. She looks down the bed a little, to see Vince and Jenni cuddled up against Sariel, with Lalafa and Mire laying close to Falala. A lone tear falls from Sariel’s eye, as she lays her head back down. For once, in a very long time, she feels calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday, Remnants finally ended. It was a long, tearful journey, but it was a really good one. I'll eventually write out the whole journey, since I did record all 56 sessions of it. I wanted to write out this small story to give some personal closure to Sariel. The events of all that has transpired both in her life, as well as her former one, still wrought her with fears and worries for the future and for the ones she loves. But now, finally, she can be at peace. Rest well, great hero. You've earned it.


End file.
